Batnapped
"Batnapped" is the first webisode of Season 3. Plot Batgirl pilots her Bat-jet, while fighting Killer Moth in the skies of Metropolis. Looking down at her radar, Batgirl sees Killer Moth on her tail and initiates a speed boost, rocketing round the city. Just as Batgirl believes she's lost Killer Moth, Killer Moth pulls up in front of her jet, with his airship and begins firing at Batgirl. In response Batgirl fires her deference blasters, but Killer Moth puts up a shield around his craft, deflecting Batgirl's shots. Killer Moth remarks that his shields are brand new and continues to pummel Batgirl's jet. The Bat-jet's system then begins to malfunction, just as Batgirl boosts her jet forward, but Killer Moth manages to shoot out her engine, causing her to crash. Batgirl wakes up tied up in Killer Moth's cocoon in Killer Moth's lair. Killer Moth greets her to his lair, glad that Batgirl's awake, remarking he wouldn't want his new partner to catch a cold. He goes on to explain that their team name would be "Creatures of the Night", before holding up matching team jackets, featuring their logos, asking Batgirl what size she is. Batgirl then activates a distress signal through her communicator. At Super Hero High School, Supergirl and Wonder Woman are working on their jets in Dr. Magnus' work shop. Doc tells them they need to pack up soon, with Wonder Woman explaining they'll only take a few more minutes, just as Lena Luthor; the school's new IT expert appears carrying some copper wiring. However she stops just as she walks by Supergirl's jet, admiring Kara's work. Supergirl explains that she's just modifying her parents work. Further admiring the jet, Lena notices some gunk on the sider of the jet and wipes it off with a cloth. Supergirl thanks Lena, explaining that crystalized Krypton dust will stick to everything. Lena then introduces herself, just as Batgirl's distress signal reaches Supergirl. Supergirl then hops into her jet and heads off to rescue Batgirl. Back in Moth's lair, Killer Moth is chanting an idea for a team-related theme song, just as Supergirl arrives in her jet, blasting down the wall. Supergirl compliments Barbara's initiative and sets her free from the cocoon. The girls then advance towards Mot, with him trying to defend himself, showing off team mugs. Batgirl then swings her Bat-snare and ties up Moth, explaining the police are on their way and finishing by saying she already has a partner in Supergirl, doing a few friendly gestures, ending up hugging. Characters Cast *Romi Dames as Lena Luthor *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Grey Delisle Griffin as Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr as Killer Moth / Dr. Will Magnus *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Trivia *In the comics, Killer Moth is the first villain ever that Batgirl fought and defeated. *Supergirl and Batgirl call each other "super best friends", which is similar to "Super Best Friends Forever", a series of DC Nation Shorts that featured Wonder Girl, Batgirl, and Supergirl. *Batgirl calls Supergirl "the world's finest partner". "World's Finest" is traditionally the name given to the team-ups between the members of the Superman and Batman Families.